


Order of the Day is Rest

by scribblemyname



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystique Takes Care of Business, Sickfic, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven stared at him unimpressed in the doorway as he forced himself out of bed on shaky feet and reached for his shirt. "The mighty Magneto," she chided, "taken down by the common cold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order of the Day is Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



Erik was a powerful mutant, a firm leader, a visionary. He was also an absolutely typical man.

Raven stared at him unimpressed in the doorway as he forced himself out of bed on shaky feet and reached for his shirt. "The mighty Magneto," she chided, "taken down by the common cold."

"There's work to be done, Raven," he told her, clipped and terse with strain. _"I_ have work to do."

Raven rolled her eyes, came in the room with a sinuous glide to her steps, then shoved him back neatly with one hand in the center of his chest so he toppled back onto the bed.

"Raven," he growled.

Raven tugged the shirt back off and pulled the comforter over him. "I'll be back with soup. If you make a break for it, I'll hunt you down and display you in front of the entire Brotherhood as my prize."

She grinned sweetly, all teeth, and Erik flinched, realizing she meant it.

"Very well," he capitulated. It's not like there was anything else to do.

* * *

"You're a horrible patient," she griped later, foisting the tissue box upon him with a nose wrinkled in displeasure. "Stop sniffing and blow already."

"I'm not—"

Raven gave him that Look.

Erik hushed up and took the tissue.

* * *

He mentally asked Emma to bring him the latest updates and the schematics for a base they were intending to look into.

Emma came in the bedroom with a, "Really, Erik?" She shifted back into whorls of blue skin and narrowed yellow eyes.

Erik sighed and subsided back into the covers, hope gone out of his eyes.

Raven tucked him back in, gave him more cold medicine, and smiled like a satisfied cat.

* * *

He woke up from an unintentional nap a few hours later and tried to sneak out.

Raven was waiting for him outside the door and threw herself at him with a maneuver she probably couldn't have managed yet when she was still training with Charles. She brought him to the floor under her legs and clucked chidingly.

"I was really hoping not to have to do this," she informed him with as much smugness as Erik had ever leveled at her.

She snuggled in beside him like a living vice and he finally, truly capitulated.

* * *

"Erik."

"Yes, Raven." Longsuffering.

She waved a tissue in his face. "Stop sniffling."

He took it, if only so he could go back to sleep. "Yes, Raven."

She rested her head against his shoulder warmly. It wasn't so awful as it usually was, to rest.


End file.
